Shoulders
Bat Wings Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fly, 30,000hl Price: 60,000 hl These cute tiny bat wings are trendy and go well with demon costumes. They look exceedingly adorable on a cute girl. While wearing the wings, you are able to fly with a speed of 60 feet (average maneuverability), also granting a +5 competence bonus on Fly skill checks. While equipped you gain the 4th level Vampire technique "Bat Company" added to your list of techniques. You can perform this technique so long as you can perform 4th level techniques. Quiver of Endless Arrows Caster Level: 10th Price: 18,000 hl Construction: Craft wondrous item, Craft magical arms and armor, mending, 9,000 hl This quiver looks like an ordinary quiver, however when one reaches into the empty quiver, an arrow instantly forms in their fingers. The arrow is considered masterwork but has no magical properties. The arrows in the quiver can be enchanted, but just like with ammunition, they can only be enchanted 50 at a time and as such work similar to a magic wand's charges. While the quiver is equipped you also add the technique "Arrow Rain" to your list of techniques known. Ranged Cannon Caster Level: 7th Price: 18,500 hl Construction: Craft magical arms and armor, Mage's helper, animate object, 9,250 hl This set of dual masterwork rocket launchers is set in a harness that rest on your back, but lift over your shoulders to destroy enemies in devastating attacks. This harness takes the shoulders item slot. The two rocket launchers can be fired as usual rocket launchers, however they don't take any hands to wield. As such they can be fired even while grappled or pinned. An Unlosing Ranger utilizing this weapon as a body modification automatically treats it as a mechanical device that functions within an anti-magic zone without paying the additional price. Characters equipped with the Ranged cannon add the 4th level Crossbow/firearm technique "Twin Shot" to their list of known techniques. This can be performed normally by anyone who can perform 4th level techniques. Unlosing Cape Caster Level: 6th Price: 2,400 hl Construction: Craft wondrous item, creator must be an unlosing ranger, 1,200 hl This heroic, flowing cape gives it's wearer a regal and heroic appearance. A creature wearing an unlosing cape increases the duration of all abilities they use. If an ability usually lasts 1 round per level it will last +1 more round. If it is 1 minute per round it will be around for one minute longer, and so on. An Unlosing Ranger wearing an Unlosing Cape also gains a +2 bonus to all charisma based skill checks. Alchemical Generator, Backpack Aura faint transmutation; CL 8th; Slot shoulders; Price 335,500 gp; Weight 51 lbs. CONSTRUCTION ''' Craft Wondrous Item, Shock Shield, Mending ; '''Cost 167,750 hl. The Alchemical Generator Backpack is an item that allows it's wearer to generate energy for appliances on the go. The Alchemical Generator Backpack when plugged in to a technological item that requires charges or a battery, helps supply it with extra power. The Alchemical generator sports 4 item slots which can be plugged in to items to give them extra power, or to charge them without using a battery. When equipping a weapon that requires battery use or charges to an Alchemical Generator backpack, it doesn't spend it's own charges when it's used and instead uses the battery's charges. A full Alchemical Generator Backpack has 100 charges in it. In a process that takes 1 hour, you can empty old batteries into the alchemical generator to retain the charges left in it so as to not waste any that would be lost normally from switching out a battery with remaining charges. An Alchemical Generator Backpack loses it's charges at a rate of 1 every hour that it's running, and 1 every 5 hours that it isn't running. If it loses it's charges, it can fully recharge them by being attached to a proper generator source for 8 hours. An Alchemical Generator Backpack can also aid in the use of magic items that require charges. When using a wand or Staff, you can equip it to the backpack, and expend 2 charges to use the item without using it's own charges. If it requires multiple charges, this is 2 charges per charge required as part of the item. This cannot be used with artifacts or metamagic rods. Alchemical Generators are not quiet, and incur a -8 penalty to stealth checks while wearing one.